


Take No Prisoners

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Sixth Year [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Double Agents, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Malfoy Manor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ch 28:”Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord - we are to leave him!”This is Snape protecting Harry, but what stupid orders. They could take him prisoner for Voldemort, right? But Snape has a plan because he is a good double agent.





	Take No Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CleopatraIsMyName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleopatraIsMyName/gifts).



> I don’t like Snape, but CleopatraIsMyName is a fan of his. I wrote this for her, as a surprise, for all the help she’s offered as beta for the past few months. So it’s obviously not been beta-ed because that would ruin the surprise.
> 
> Cleo - you’ve been amazing and I’ve loved all your opinions, research, and suggestions. It’s been such a big help and I’m thrilled you messaged me that first time. This one’s for you!

Severus Apparated just inside the gates of Malfoy Manor, the sound of retching immediately assaulting his ears. Two more pops announced the arrival of the last two Death Eaters from the attack on Hogwarts. On Dumbledore.

For just a moment, Severus allowed the remorse, guilt, rage, and fear to course through him. He sighed and summoned every emotion behind his Occlumency shields. Sure that his face was impassive once more, he turned to the Death Eaters behind him laughing at the figure kneeling in the grass - Draco, on his hands and knees, reduced to dry heaving now.

“Get up,” Severus said harshly. He growled low in his throat, and pulled Draco up by the elbow. The boy stood on wobbly legs, leaning heavily on Severus. “Pull yourself together,” he said quietly.

Draco nodded jerkily and wiped at his mouth. Severus could see the tiny muscles twitching in Draco’s cheek, struggling to control the play of emotions his brain couldn’t hold back. 

“Poor baby,” Bellatrix cooed, “the first one’s the hardest. You’ll get used to it now that we’re one step closer to true power.”

“Let’s get on to the house,” Alecto said gruffly. “He’ll be wantin’ a report.”

Severus moved slowly, keeping Draco by his side. It was a loss, letting the others get ahead of him to spread their version of the night’s events. But it was worth it to give Draco the extra time to shield his thoughts. By the time they entered the drawing room, the others were cackling over Dumbledore’s fall. He could see by the Dark Lord’s reaction that the tale was mostly accurate. It seemed they’d already forgotten Draco’s ‘failure’ in light of the ultimate success of the mission. 

Pushing Draco further into the shadows of the room, Severus came forward to listen more carefully. To draw eyes away from the boy. To direct the conversation more carefully.

But no, it seemed there was no need. The Dark Lord saw the scene himself, sifting through Bellatrix’s mind. His frown made Severus stiffen ever so slightly. Was the Dark Lord going to pursue Draco’s failure to act?

“Severus…” Voldemort hissed. “It seems you are the hero of the evening. How does it feel, knowing you killed one of the ‘greatest’ wizards of our time?”

“I am honored, my Lord.” Severus gave a little bow, never breaking eye contact. “Deeply honored to have served you in this way.”

“Yes…” Voldemort tapped his wand against his palm in contemplation. For a moment, it looked as though he would hex someone but then he tucked the wand up his sleeve. Severus did not allow himself to relax.

“Not such a hero,” Amycus grumbled. 

“Excuse me?” Severus asked blandly. He _had_ just killed, _killed_ , their target only minutes ago.

Amycus gave an insolent shrug, “Only that you told us not to take the Potter boy. We could’ve had him too!”

Severus mentally reinforced his shields, shuffling and burying memories that wished to surface at the mention of the Potter boy. He sneered at the foolish Death Eaters glaring around him, “We had our orders, did we not?”

“Orders not to kill him!” Bellatrix screeched. “But what of taking him prisoner? He was weak. And wandless once you’d hexed him. We could have brought him here if you hadn’t stopped us!”

The Dark Lord’s face darkened and he looked at Severus suspiciously. “You? Stopped them bringing Potter here?” He tucked his hand into his sleeve but did not pull his wand just yet.

“Surely you can see it was for your benefit, my Lord,” Severus said, stalling briefly for time.

Alecto openly scoffed and grumblings could be heard around the room. Long practice kept Severus from fidgeting nervously. He hadn’t blown his cover with Potter only to fail now.

Voldemort’s chin came up and he beckoned him forward. Severus moved swiftly to his side, leaving his hands free and his wand holstered. It was a risk, but he trusted his wandless _protego_ would serve if needed.

“Severus…” the Dark Lord’s eyes bore into him. Severus offered up the images the Dark Lord sought. Of Dumbledore falling, of Potter wandless, of Severus stopping any further assault. The Potter boy scrambling for his wand in the grass, an easy target. “The last obstacle… why?”

“He isn’t the last obstacle, my Lord. The Ministry. We’re so close to having a firm grip on it. But not quite yet. We can’t afford to bring him here.”

“Not even as a prisoner?”

“He is under seventeen. The Trace is still upon him. One wandless _lumos_ ,” Severus shook his head and mentally rolled his eyes at the raw power as yet untapped in the boy, “and the Ministry would descend on us like vultures.”

He saw understanding dawn in Voldemort’s eyes so he continued. “Our position is too tenuous. And with Dumbledore gone, the boy will be even more closely guarded. We can’t afford to have him here until the Ministry is firmly in our control.”

“Indeed, it will not be much longer,” the Dark Lord said quietly. He turned away from Severus to look out at the other occupants of the room. Their disgruntled rage that Severus had won favor again showed clearly on all their faces.

“There is time yet to take him, my Lord. He comes of age in a few months and he will be vulnerable then. I may not be able to spy on the Order any longer, but I still have my sources. I’m certain we’ll be able to suss out their plans and get Potter at last.”

“Clever thinking once again, Severus. You’ve done very well.”

Draco long forgotten in his corner of the room, and Potter left alone for another few months. He’d done very well indeed.


End file.
